


Solo un bacio.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorks in Love, I Don't Even Know, M/M, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: 5 volte in cui Sebastian ha pensato di voler baciare Lewis quasi riusciendoci + 1 in cui Lewis lo bacia cogliendolo di sorpresa.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Sono giorni che volevo scrivere una cosa del genere e ci ho messo altrettanto tempo per scriverla poi davvero.  
> Sono piccole flash, simpatiche a tratti e senza una vera collocazione temporale.  
> Una piccola pausa presa da altre cose che sto scrivendo e soprattutto chiaro segno di astinenza da questi due durante questa pausa estiva.  
> Saranno pubblicate nel corso della settimana, quindi sarà una cosa super veloce, sono riuscita a non farmi prendere la mano mentre scrivevo.  
> Niente, spero che il risultato faccia sorridere voi come ha fatto sorridere me mentre le scrivevo.

Non che non avesse mai considerato l’idea in passato, in realtà non sapeva perché ci stesse pensando proprio in quel momento se doveva essere sincero.  
Cioè ci aveva realmente pensato però. 

Le labbra di Lewis non erano qualcosa che poteva passare inosservato.  
Erano perfette, leggermente sporgenti e cosi carnose soprattutto mentre parlava e le muoveva lentamente come se le persone non fossero già completamente prese da lui.  
Quando accennava un sorriso leggero prima di rispondere ad una domanda particolarmente scomoda per poi scuotere appena i capelli, ah, i suoi ricci erano qualcosa che non riuscivi a superare, dovevano essere morbidissimi.  
Solo che poi le sue labbra ti distraggono ancora.

Se le mordicchiava ogni volta che ascoltava qualcuno con attenzione come se lo aiutasse a concentrarsi, il problema è che non aiutava te a mettere in fila due parole che poi avessero senso in inglese.

“Seb?”

E’ la voce della stessa persona che occupa i tuoi pensieri in quel momento a riportarti con i piedi per terra. Più che altro in conferenza stampa davanti a fotografi e giornalisti che probabilmente ora hanno una collezione di foto con la tua faccia mentre nella tua testa immagini come sarebbe baciare Lewis Hamilton.  
Beh, mica male come primo giorno al circuito.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Sebastian ha pensato di voler baciare Lewis quasi riusciendoci + 1 in cui Lewis lo bacia cogliendolo di sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Più rileggo quello che ho scritto e più mi preoccupo per quello che questi due causano al mio cervello.  
> In ogni caso eccoci qui con la seconda mini avventura di un povero Sebastian che vuole davvero baciare un molto attraente Lewis.

La situazione era paradossalmente ridicola e se ne rendeva conto perfettamente nonostante avesse accettato tutto quello senza pensarci solo poco ore prime.  
Era solo una cena alla fine, una cena con tutti i piloti che poi si era ritrovata ad essere una cena, si con tutti i piloti, ma con lui praticamente seduto davanti a Lewis, con le ginocchia che si sfioravano e quelle dannate labbra lì davanti a lui, che gli parlavano o mangiavano in modo sexy una foglia di insalata.

Era assurdo che trovasse sexy anche quella ma associata a quelle labbra non riusciva a pensare a nulla di innocente.  
Ed era una situazione assurda perché davvero se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di cosa stessero parlando non avrebbe neanche saputo dirlo, era troppo distratto.  
Non che potesse semplicemente baciare Lewis li davanti a tutti, cosi senza un motivo.  
Che avrebbe detto poi?

‘Scusa, ma se non lo facevo impazzivo?’  
Che poi mica sarebbe stata tanto una scusa. Cioè avrebbe baciato Lewis per ore, non gli serviva provare per sapere se gli potesse piacere, lo sapeva e basta.  
E questa consapevolezza non faceva che rendergli più complicata la vita.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Sebastian ha pensato di voler baciare Lewis quasi riusciendoci + 1 in cui Lewis lo bacia cogliendolo di sorpresa.

A volte sentiva che era proprio il karma a mettersi contro di lui, perché erano anni, anni che prendeva quello stesso ascensore e mai si era ritrovato bloccato nello stesso ascensore, con un Lewis iperattivo che rischiava di avere una crisi di panico proprio prima di una conferenza stampa.  
Che poi non era quello il suo problema, ma più l’essere da solo con lui, in uno spazio minuscolo di un luogo ancora più assurdo e con le sue labbra alla tua portata.  
“Lewis, tranquillo va tutto bene, ci tirano fuori in un attimo.”

Lo dici avvicinandoti a lui e poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle e poi sul suo viso per attirare la sua attenzione. Ed è insieme un bene e un male averlo lì, cosi vicino a te con quei due occhioni neri che nascondono mille cose.  
Ti fissa mentre le sue mani si stringono attorno alla stoffa rossa della tua maglietta e sorridi ancora cercando di tenerlo lì con te e non in quelle mille paure che lo circondando in quel momento.

Si calma lentamente e ti ritrovi ad avvicinarti al suo viso con lentezza, aspetti che si sposti e che ti allontani da sé ma non lo fa, resta lì e sai che potresti cedere, che potresti baciarlo.  
E lo vuoi, da morire.  
Senti il suo respiro sulle tue labbra, leggermente corto non sai se per il panico o per quello che sta per succedere.  
Giuri di sentire entrambi i vostri cuori battere insieme e chiudi gli occhi, perché vuoi gustarti il momento.

Solo che poi l’ascensore riparte e vi staccate in modo cosi brusco che hai paura di cadere all’indietro. Non vi guardate fino a quando le porte non si riaprono.  
Stavi per baciare Lewis Hamilton.   
Lo stavi per baciare come sogni di fare da mesi.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Sebastian ha pensato di voler baciare Lewis quasi riusciendoci + 1 in cui Lewis lo bacia cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Non è che lui voleva lamentarsi costantemente, cioè era una dato di fatto che ogni cosa sembrava essergli contro.  
Era seduto accanto a Lewis, lo stesso Lewis che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa, insieme alle sue labbra e a quello che era quasi successo solo poche settimane fa.  
La stessa persona che non riusciva neanche a guardare negli occhi senza avere ancora voglia di baciarlo, come stava per succedere in ascensore.

Non siete da soli questa volta, per tua fortuna anche se siete seduti vicini, anche troppo per i tuoi canoni. Lewis è impegnato in una conversazione che sembra super importante con Val.  
E tu sei ovviamente distratto dalla sua sola presenza.

Dalle sue mani che giocano con la cover del suo cellulare, cellulare che ogni tanto si illumina a segnalare l’arrivo di qualche messaggio. Vorresti sapere chi gli scrive, magari scorrere le sue foto per vedere se frequenta qualcuno o meno, ma infondo ti stava baciando, vorrà dire qualcosa.  
Ed è stupido perché tutto quello che vorresti fare in quel momento e solamente baciarlo, ancora e ancora. Val gli sta decisamente troppo vicino.  
Deve per forza sussurrare cose cosi vicino al suo viso?

E se Val avesse baciato Lewis? Quello poteva essere un problema.  
Non sai neanche cosa ti passa per la testa, non sono neanche pensieri coerenti e poi ti ritrovi il viso di Lewis decisamente troppo vicino al tuo.  
“O qualcosa sulla faccia o semplicemente non riesci a staccarmi gli occhi di dosso? Almeno prima dovresti invitarmi a cena.”

Lo dice prima di andarsene lasciandoti lì con l’espressione scioccata e un Kimi, che giuri stia per scoppiare a ridere.  
Lewis Hamilton ti ha per caso detto che vorrebbe che tu lo invitassi a cena?


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Sebastian ha pensato di voler baciare Lewis quasi riusciendoci + 1 in cui Lewis lo bacia cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Ok, o la va o la spacca.  
Lo stai pensando mentre cammini lungo il corridoio dell’albergo dove sai che alloggia.  
E’ stato facile corrompere il tizio alla reception se è un fan della F1 e se tifa Ferrari soprattutto, quella era stata la parte facile, la parte difficile ora era arrivare alla stanza di Lewis e chiedergli di uscire, come una persona normale.   
Cercando di non andare nel panico.

Cosa che non stava riuscendo perfettamente visto che era la seconda volta che arrivava alla porta per poi tornare indietro all’ascensore.  
Una ragazzina del liceo, se Kimi fosse stato lì avrebbe lo definito in quel modo.   
Alla fine si era dovuto arrendere e aveva bussato sviluppando la voglia, appena si era ritrovato Lewis davanti mezzo nudo, di sbattere violentemente la testa da qualche parte.  
“Sebastian.. Non ti aspettavo..”

Aveva la faccia stupita mentre ti guardava negli occhi, stava per fare una doccia magari potevi unirti a lui, no ok.  
Sebastian resta concentrato.  
“Dovremmo uscire insieme e fare qualcosa di carino.”  
La tua più che una richiesta è un affermazione ma a lui non sembra dispiacere per nulla in quel momento visto che sorride scuotendo appena la testa.  
“Credevo non me lo avresti mai chiesto.”

Risponde e poi ride.  
Lui ride, cioè è considerata una cosa legale farlo senza avvertire?  
Poi si sporge verso di te e ancora una volta, come pensi da mesi a questa parte quando è cosi vicino, vorresti solamente baciarlo.  
Solo che ancora una volta non succede.

“Scegli un posto carino, mi raccomando.”  
Poi niente, si chiude semplicemente la porta alle spalle.  
Sei senza parole.


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volte in cui Sebastian ha pensato di voler baciare Lewis quasi riusciendoci + 1 in cui Lewis lo bacia cogliendolo di sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine di questa piccola ff.  
> Il bacio finalemente, c'è chi lo aspettava più di altri quindi spero sia davveor valsa la pena di aspettare.  
> Se qualcuno dovesse avere idee o suggerimenti per altre cose del genere fatemelo sapere!!  
> Ora lascio leggere.  
> xx

E lo aveva scelto un posto carino alla fine, una cena in un piccolo ristorante ad Amsterdam.  
Sapeva che Lew era lì per passare un fine settimana con alcuni amici e gli aveva scritto per chiedergli se gli faceva piacere uscire a cena.

Lo aveva sentito felice al telefono e tutto quello a cui era riuscito a pensare era che lo era per causa sua, era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire felice a sua volta, adorava quella sensazione di leggerezza che lo prendeva allo stomaco al solo pensiero.  
Avevano parlato di tutto e niente quella sera, godendosi semplicemente la possibilità di stare insieme da soli.

Non avrebbe neanche saputo dire quando era stata l’ultima volta in cui lui e Lewis si erano trovati in una situazione del genere, da soli senza davvero pressioni o doveri lavorativi.  
E si era reso conto che la serata era finita troppo presto perché gli sembra di essere uscito solo pochi minuti fa con quel ragazzo.  
Solo che era già arrivato il momento di salutarlo e tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare in quell’iistante era che voleva davvero baciarlo, perché quella serata era stata perfetta e solo un bacio avrebbe potuto rendere tutto ancora meglio. 

Stringe appena la sua mano e lo vedi riportare l’attenzione su di te e sorridere con dolcezza.  
Puoi baciarlo, vero?  
Nel senso, siete usciti insieme e ti ha tenuto la mano tutta la sera.

Quindi, se la logica è davvero logica come dovrebbe puoi decisamente baciarlo e smettere di soffrire per quella voglia che ti consuma da mesi.   
E probabilmente ci staresti ancora pensando fissandolo come se avesse qualcosa sulla faccia quando semplicemente avverti le sue labbra sulle tue.

Un bacio dolce, appena uno sfioramento di labbra prima di sentirlo premersi contro di te stringere più forte le vostra dita intrecciate.  
E non rispondi all’inizio perché non pensavi che ti baciasse, almeno non in quel modo.  
Ti ha completamente preso alla sprovvista.

Ma basta un solo attimo, perché poi quelle labbra diventano il centro del tuo mondo.  
E se pensavi che baciare Lewis potesse essere meraviglioso capisci che quelle definizione non può essere abbastanza, è decisamente molto, ma molto meglio.


End file.
